


Misunderstandings

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Sorry, that was my-”“Your Gigi,” Sara said for him. Jonas’ clearly loving girlfriend.In which Sara Diggle has a crush on Jonas Hunter even though he’s clearly taken.
Relationships: Gideon & Jonas Hunter, Gideon/Rip Hunter, Sara Diggle/Jonas Hunter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my fics you know where I'm going with this...Enjoy and kudos/comment please!

Sara Diggle loved Central City. It was like a breath of fresh air from Star City. At first, she had been worried about moving so far from her family but within the first week of moving she’d realized how much she loved it here. How much she was meant to be here. It wasn’t like she was completely alone; she’d managed to find a nice apartment that was being subleased by the other two girls that lived there. And there was William.

Her oldest friend since preschool days. She had been there when he came out to his dad and he had been there for her when her boyfriend had dumped her unceremoniously before prom. They had split ways when they’d gone off to college and always kept in touch, and there was always Thanksgivings and Christmases. Now, William was living in Central City too and Sara felt grateful to have an old friend to rely on.

So, when he’d invited her out to coffee she’d immediately accepted, thinking the two of them could catch up on all the years they’d missed out on. She did not expect him to be setting her up on a date. Sara groaned when she saw someone sitting opposite of William. She hadn’t dressed up to see anyone properly. Her hair was a mess of curls, and she was fairly certain the shirt she’d chosen was stained two days ago. Sara quickly zipped up her jacket so it wouldn’t be noticeable and walked inside.

“Hi, William.”

“Sara!”

William came over and hugged her tight. “So good to see you! I’m so glad you stopped straightening your hair, your curls look so much more natural.”

“And so much more work,” she joked. She cleared her throat and nodded her head to the table. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, Sara, this is my friend Jonas. Jonas Hunter, meet Sara Diggle.”

It was only when Jonas stood up that Sara felt her heart go aflutter. Her insides turned to goo as she stared at how tall he was, his strong jaw, sandy brown hair, those beautiful green eyes.

“Hi,” she squeaked, wincing at the noise. She cleared her throat. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He smiled easily at her. “I hope you don’t mind me barging in on your hang out. William’s talked a lot about you, had to see who my competition was for title of best friend.”

“Ah, I’m pretty sure I’ve got you beat there.” She laughed and sat down, noticing three drinks at the table. “Oh, did you order for me?”

“I figured your tastes haven’t changed,” William said, voice subtle as ever. Sara glared at him. Surely her feelings weren’t that obvious? “Chai tea latte, just how you like it.”

“Thank you.”

William turned to Jonas. “Sadly, she does have you beat. We’ve been best friends forever. Sort of meant to be since our dads were best friends.”

“Dad liked to joke that we were somehow separated at birth,” Sara said.

“You know, ignoring the fact that she’s black and I’m clearly not.”

“Half black,” Sara corrected. She took her biracial identity seriously. “So, it’s totally possible.”

Jonas laughed and nodded along. “Except for when you went away to college,” he prompted William.

William sighed and nodded. “And I was lonely and depressed and friendless until I met the wonderful Jonas.”

“That would be me.”

“And he was one of the few straight guys that didn’t flinch when I came out and didn’t think I had a crush on him. Not that he’s my type anyway.”

“Which still hurts me,” Jonas remarked, hand to his heart. “It was a real bruise to my ego but I’m recovering. Slowly.”

“Whatever.”

“Wait, is this the friend you said you went drag racing with?” Sara demanded. She’d heard all of William’s crazy college tales and had often found herself envious of her friend.

“Yup.”

“I really wish you’d stop telling that story,” Jonas groaned. “He makes it sound so much more worse than it was.”

“It’s how you tell a story properly.”

“It was an empty road, we had permits, and the police officers were told about it. Honestly, the last thing my parents would need is having to bail me out of jail in the middle of the night.”

“Again.”

“I hate you.” Jonas tossed a napkin at him. “One night for like an hour. I was bailed out almost immediately,” he told Sara. “I think my parents were more impressed than mad about it.”

Sara laughed, her sides in stitches. Jonas seemed like such fun to be around, and had a good sense of humour. He was almost too perfect.

“Enough about our delinquent youths-”

“I thought you wanted me to regale her with stories of our friendship?” William interrupted.

“Only the good ones, you jerk!” Jonas tossed another napkin at his friend. “William says you just moved here?”

“Yeah, first job out of college and of course my parents are freaking out. But I already love the city.”

The conversation flowed easily between the three of them and Sara quickly realized why William liked Jonas so much. He was easy to talk to, smart, and still somehow managed to put his foot in his mouth in the most adorable way possible.

By the time coffee was over, it was safe to say that Sara most definitely had a crush on a certain Jonas Hunter.

* * *

Part of moving to a new city meant that Sara got to reinvent her whole look. She was a young and successful (okay, soon to be successful) woman who had money (when it wasn’t going to rent) who could make her own choices (and maybe still ask her mother’s opinion). The point was, she could go shopping. No, she needed to go shopping for clothes. Everyone in her work place was always put together, Sara needed to upgrade her wardrobe.

She had gone to three different stores and bought blouses on sale that she could afford on her budget (she wasn’t stupid enough to spend her entire first paycheck on clothes!) and stopped for a smoothie when she saw a familiar face.

“Jonas!” Sara grinned and waved at the young man. Jonas looked up and smiled at her, Sara thought it made his whole face light up, he had such a stunning smile.

“Hey, Sara.” Jonas walked across the food court and around the fountain. For a second, he hesitated and then quickly hugged her. Sara did her best not to blush when she pulled back but could feel a ridiculous grin pulled across her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, new job means new wardrobe.” She raised her right hand which was holding all her purchases. “Not that I went crazy-” she didn’t want him to think she was superficial.

“You’re excited, that’s good! William said you were worried about moving here.”

Sara nodded. “Yeah, it’s far from home. Need to make new friends, but my roommates are nice.”

“That’s good.” Jonas stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I’m not as adventurous as you,” he admitted, “my dad was. He moved here with Mum when they were both young and had me. But I grew up here and I like it here.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. You’re close to your family. I still call my brother and parents every day. Okay, every other day.”

Jonas laughed, a relieved look on his face. “How’re you settling into the city? If you need a tour guide and William’s busy, I’m always happy to help out.”

Sara found herself involuntarily giggling and she took a big sip of her smoothie to hide it. “I’d like that,” she said, heart still racing. “I don’t know what you’re doing now, but I’m basically done shopping if you wanted to have lunch here or wherever?”

Jonas hesitated before he spoke. “Oh, today, I’m actually with-”

“Jonas!”

Jonas’ eyes flicked upward and Sara turned around at the sound of his name. There was a beautiful woman grinning and walking – no, strutting – towards them. Dressed in high heels, red dress, her caramel hair fell effortlessly over her shoulders. She had beautiful big grey eyes, prominent cheekbones. There were even more bags hanging from her wrists than Sara had. The one most important thing Sara couldn’t miss was how the woman looked at Jonas. Like he was her sun and moon and stars. She was perfect.

The woman came up to them and wrapped an arm around Jonas’, going up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I thought I’d lost you!” she exclaimed with her proper British accent.

“Believe it or not, when I said shopping with you would be nice, I really didn’t think it would be all morning,” he said with an air of annoyance.

The woman pouted and Sara thought it made her even more unfairly attractive. “I wasn’t that bad!”

“Gigi.” Jonas gestured to her numerous bags.

Gigi looked down and conceded. “All right, so I might have gotten a little excited. But I bought something for you too!” She placed the bags down on the ground and began rifling through them.

Jonas gave Sara an apologetic look and all she could do was compare herself to this gorgeous woman. Suddenly, Sara’s own hair felt too curly, too frizzy compared to her sleek hair. She felt too tall compared to this petite woman. Sara’s eyes weren’t a unique colour, only a boring brown. Her golden complexion riddled with beauty marks had nothing on this woman’s flawless pale, heart shaped face.

“Ta da!” Gigi pulled out a tie with spiral patterns and starry design. “You can wear it at your dad’s birthday party, don’t you think?”

Jonas blushed and glanced at Sara. “I had a space phase when I was like ten,” he said in way of explanation. “But I’m not ten anymore,” he said clearly to Gigi.

Gigi’s face dropped. “You don’t like it? But I bought it for you.”

“I-” Jonas looked between the two women, clearly caught between a rock and a hard place. “Okay, fine, I’ll keep it. Thank you, Gigi.”

“And you’ll wear it at your father’s birthday party.”

“And I’ll wear it at Dad’s birthday party. But Dad doesn’t even like celebrating his birthday.”

Gigi waved it off. “Crazy man. Everyone loves birthdays. Don’t you think?”

Sara startled when she realized Gigi was addressing her. “Oh, yeah. I mean, I love birthdays. Obviously.”

Gigi smiled and slapped Jonas’ arm playfully. “See? Your friend agrees. Speaking of, going to introduce me?”

“I would if you’d given me the chance,” Jonas said irritably. “Gigi, this is Sara. She’s William’s childhood friend. She just moved here.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Gigi smiled at her and shook Sara’s hand before turning to Jonas. “You know what we should do? Chocolate. What do you want? Chocolate donuts? Pudding? Let’s go crazy!”

Jonas laughed and hugged her. He seemed so happy; Sara felt like she was interrupting a private moment.

“Chocolate donut with sprinkles,” he said.

“And an order of jelly beans and peppermint candies,” Gigi said knowingly. “He loves those,” she told Sara with a wink. “Shall we?” she asked Jonas.

Jonas cleared her throat. “Will you let me say bye to my friend?”

Gigi sighed dramatically and pouted. “If you must. But first, tell me you love me.”

Jonas rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. “I love you. And I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you too,” she said ecstatically. It was so cute it made the smoothie come back up Sara’s throat. She patted Jonas’ cheek and picked up her bags. “I’ll be in line. Don’t be long, Darling!”

Jonas looked at Sara sheepishly as Gigi left them. “Sorry, that was my-”

“Your Gigi,” Sara said for him. Jonas’ clearly loving girlfriend.

“She’s a bit much, I know. My dad says she’s like a hurricane, but the fun kind. And embarrassing,” Jonas muttered the last bit under his breath as he looked over Sara’s shoulder.

Sara looked over her shoulder and saw Gigi with an angelic smile, waving at them. Sara waved back half-heartedly. “She clearly loves you a lot,” Sara said defeatedly.

“She does,” Jonas agreed. “And don’t get me wrong, I love her too even when she is…well, her.” He smiled in a way that Sara thought her mother did whenever she was indulging her father or Sara in their game nights. Not something her mother enjoyed but she always did it because she loved them. It was an old love, something that Jonas had known a long time.

“Well, it was good to see you,” Sara said. “I should let you go.”

“Yeah but, give me your phone,” Jonas said nervously. Sara frowned and handed him her phone. He tapped away on it and gave it back. “There, now you have my number. If you ever need a tour or just want to hang out, or something.”

“Yeah, no, that sounds good. I’ll text you or something. Bye Jonas.”

Sara walked away and turned back to see Jonas with Gigi again, her arm looped through his as she ruffled his hair. There was an ease to them that Sara couldn’t help but be jealous of.

* * *

“You don’t talk much.”

Sara looked up at her roommate Zoey and swallowed her cereal. She glanced at her other roommate Ruby who quickly looked away, shy as ever. “Sorry? I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Zoey laughed and took the seat next to her. “Our last roommate left her dirty clothes everywhere and always left her dirty dishes in the sink. Trust me, nothing could be as bad as that.”

Ruby slowly migrated into the living room with them. “She was pretty bad.”

“So, how are you liking the city?” Zoey asked.

“It’s fine.” Sara shrugged. She was glad that the people she decided to sublease with weren’t psychopaths, but she’d never really felt a strong bond with any of her roommates. In college, they were all assigned and most of them were shacking up at their boyfriends’ anyway. “I don’t know. Still getting used to it. I only know William-”

“And us,” Zoey said stubbornly, raising an eyebrow. Ruby nodded reassuringly.

“And you guys,” Sara amended.

“We should do a girls night,” Ruby decided.

“I’m not much of a partier.”

“Good. Because neither are we,” Zoey said. “We can stay in. Watch romcoms, eat junk food, talk boys.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Of course, what is gossip without talking boys.”

“I can talk girls too if you like.”

“Don’t get her started on her ex-girlfriend,” Ruby muttered.

“No, I mean, I’m just really focused on work and there aren’t really any boys,” Sara explained, “I mean, I thought there was a prospect but he’s taken.”

“Ah, well that sucks,” Zoey commiserated. “Want to Facebook stalk him?”

“What? No! I can’t-”

“What’s his name?” Ruby asked, pulling up the webpage already. “Log in.”

“No! I’m not going to!”

Ruby shrugged and logged into her own account. She looked at Sara imploringly.

“His name is Jonas,” she sighed, giving in. Sara had to admit she was a little curious. She hadn’t texted or called Jonas, not wanting to impose and not wanting to cause problems with his girlfriend. But a look from afar couldn’t hurt. “Jonas Hunter.”

“Is this him?” Ruby showed her the profile picture. Sara nodded. He looked so beautiful, so handsome.

Zoey nodded approvingly. “Well, his profile picture is single. So maybe it isn’t a serious relationship.”

Sara shook her head. “No, you did not see these two. They were clearly in love.”

“Is that her?” Ruby clicked on the cover photo. It had Jonas in the middle and Gigi on one side and an older man on the other.

Sara’s heart dropped a little. It was silly to care this much over a boy she’d just met. She wasn’t like this. “Yeah, that’s Gigi.”

Zoey whistled. “She’s pretty.”

“She’s perfect.”

“She looks a bit old,” Ruby said, frowning at the picture.

Sara stared at it a bit closer and realized though the woman was tiny, her facial features did look more mature than Jonas’. She shrugged. “Maybe by a few years.” It was hardly something to write home about, nor was it any of her business if Jonas chose to be with an older woman. She barely even knew him!

“So, is he a gold digger? She a cougar?” Zoey asked.

Sara was beginning to understand that Zoey had little to no filter. “I don’t know. I mean, she had a lot of jewellery and stuff. And apparently, she likes shopping, a lot.” Given how many bags of stuff she had.

“There’s not a lot of pictures of her,” Ruby said. “I mean his account is private so you can’t see much, unless I friend him.”

“Don’t do that!”

“I wasn’t going to. But he has two profile pictures visible. The other is just a throwback to when he was a child, looks like.”

“Let me see.” Sara grabbed the laptop and clicked through, cooing at the sight of little Jonas. “He was a little chubby and so cute!”

“The rest of the featured photos aren’t much. Couple of him in single poses, and I think with his dad.”

Sara scrolled through the photos quickly, not seeing Gigi in any of the other ones. His posts were all private and Sara didn’t want him to know she’d stalked him online. With a sigh, she closed the laptop. “He’s unavailable and I refuse to wallow over some boy I just met.”

“That’s the spirit!” Zoey cheered. “So, what movie should we watch now that we’ve got the gossip covered?”

* * *

Sara thought if she had to look at another spreadsheet, she’d kill herself. She would write her mother and father a nice note, let her little brother have her bedroom. But she would take her clothes with her to the grave. Her phone buzzed, rallying her out of her dark and depressed thoughts.

_Look up_

Sara frowned at the text. He’d never texted her before. She looked up and saw Jonas smiling at her. He waved his phone and walked over to her table.

“Mind if I join?”

“What? Yeah, sure.” Sara nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“Coworkers wanted a coffee run before heading back to work.” He gestured to the small group of people by the counter. “What about you?”

“Oh, I usually work Fridays from home. Gives me more time to run errands with less stress. So, I usually set up shop here.” She raised her coffee cup.

“Ah, I guess that explains your face.”

“My face?” Sara asked offendedly.

Jonas’ eyes widened and he quickly backtracked. “No, I didn’t mean it like that! I mean, you look beautiful, you always do! Bloody hell!” he cursed and closed his eyes with a groan. Sara thought he looked awfully cute. “I just meant that you looked frustrated.”

“Oh.” She was still recovering from the blush at being called beautiful. “Yeah, that’s definitely work. I think if I have to look at another spreadsheet, I’ll stab my eyes out. I’d rather face dinner with my grandmother than this.”

“You don’t get on with your grandmother?”

“Oh no, she’s great. She bakes cookies and let us watch TV when we went over. All the normal grandmother things, including asking about my love life. Which is horribly nonexistent.”

Jonas laughed softly. “I’m sorry. Well, if you ever want to live out a romcom, I’m more than happy to play the part of your pretend boyfriend who you bring home for Christmas,” he joked.

Sara had butterflies in her stomach. “Watch a lot of romcoms, do you?”

Jonas shrugged. “Gigi’s choice for movie nights. I got used to them, and some of them can be quite fun.”

All the butterflies died. Painfully. “Right. Well, I can’t imagine she’d be too pleased if you skipped Christmas with her for me.”

Something flickered in his eyes and he had an amused smile on his face. “I think my dad would be more upset than her to be honest. Though, of the two of them, I think Gigi loves Christmas more. Probably for Dad’s baking.”

Sara really didn’t want to know about how the two of them spent Christmas morning with Jonas’ father. “Sounds like a fun holiday.”

“It is.” Jonas cleared his throat, looking a little nervous. “So, are you doing anything tonight? I haven’t had a chance to really hang out with you. We could do dinner or maybe-”

“I’m sorry, I already have plans,” she said regretfully. “I’m hanging out with my roommates actually. We’re doing a girls’ night. With movies and popcorn and all that.”

“Oh, well, maybe some other night.”

“Yeah, we should all hang out. I haven’t seen William in forever,” Sara said. It would also be easier to be around Jonas in a group setting, help put her feelings to rest. She noticed his smile look more forced. “And, you know, you could invite Gigi as well.”

Jonas barked with laughter. “I don’t think that’s really Gigi’s scene.”

Sara quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Why’s that? She seems so…lively.”

Jonas coughed, laughter subsiding. “Oh, you were serious,” he said with surprise. “I don’t know. I guess. I don’t know, never really saw her as the clubbing type or anything. But I’m sure she’s got better things to do than hang out with me and my friends.”

“Oh, well that’s a shame.” Sara drank her coffee silently. So much for being nice. She kept her thoughts to herself about how a supportive girlfriend would get along with his friends.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Jonas asked suddenly.

“Netflix,” she said flatly. Sara really didn’t have any intention of even changing out of her pajamas on the weekend.

“Cancel those plans. I’ve got something better in mind.”

“What?”

“It’s time I took you on a proper tour of the city. Starting with a better coffee place,” he whispered conspiringly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you in or not?”

Sara laughed and nodded. His enthusiasm was infectious. “All right, all right. I’m in!”

“Awesome. Be at The Gingerbread House tomorrow at nine. I’ll text you the address.”

* * *

The Gingerbread House looked exactly like that, a life size gingerbread house. Sara stared in awe at the café. There were sugar gumdrops lining the walkway, the roof looked like it had been frosted with icing, the doors had candy cane handles for crying out loud. Sara was fairly certain that this was exactly what the house Hansel and Gretel got trapped in looked like. Sara walked by the lollipop light and by the cupcake chair and walked inside. She was pleased to see it looked tamer inside but still exuded a bright and cheery atmosphere, filled with people. She spied Jonas sitting at one of the tables and made her way over.

“I feel like I’ve stepped into a fairytale,” she whispered.

Jonas laughed. “Yeah, it’s a lot. I used to love this place as a kid.”

“You came here as a kid.”

“Even better, he helped design it.”

Sara turned to look at an older man come up and place his hands on the back of Jonas’ chair. Immediately, she recognized him from the Facebook pictures and could see the family resemblance. Same sharp jaw, sandy brown hair, green eyes.

“Sara, meet my dad, Rip Hunter. He owns this place.”

“Pleasure,” Rip shook her hand. “I would like to point out that Jonas wanted the candy cane door handles. Absolutely threw a fit if we didn’t have them.”

“I was five,” Jonas said hurriedly.

“You’re British,” Sara said instead.

Rip blinked, giving her an amused look. “Yes, I am. Thanks for noticing,” he said dryly.

“But you’re American,” she told Jonas.

“That’s what the schooling system will do to you,” Rip quipped. “Rob you of any individuality.”

Jonas rolled his eyes and batted at his father. “I can do both, just depends who I’m talking to.”

“Now that your friend is here, are you going to be ordering something or just laze about here?” Rip demanded.

Jonas turned a bright red. “I helped!”

“You made one batch of cupcakes and then called it a day. You didn’t even bother to frost them.”

Jonas groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. “Is there anything else you would like to do to embarrass me in front of my friend?”

Rip glanced at Sara. “I haven’t even gotten started on the childhood stories though. I’m sure she’d love to hear about the time you got the chicken pox.”

“No, no she wouldn’t!”

“I think that sounds like a great story,” Sara said with a grin.

Rip smiled, pleased with her answer and took a seat in between them. Jonas glared daggers at his father. “He was three at the time, he was covered in spots and he cried so much that his mother and I didn’t know what to do with him. Finally, Miranda being the smart one, covered him from head to toe in calamine lotion. He looked like he’d been dipped in Pepto Bismol but it got the crying to stop.”

Sara laughed loudly. “Oh, that must have been precious! Tell me you have pictures.”

“Oh, even better,” Rip winked at her, “we have an old home video of little Jonas running around in nothing but his underwear. Apparently, the clothes made him even more itchy.”

“Stop, please stop,” Jonas begged. “I would very much like to talk to her again.”

Sara patted his hand. “I’m sure you were adorable.”

“Oh, he was,” Rip assured her. “Don’t know why you brought her around if not to hear the childhood stories. I mean really, the time you got a broken arm, classic.”

“You should not be benefiting of my pain, Dad. What kind of father are you?”

“Yours.”

Jonas sighed loudly. “Clearly I made a big mistake bringing Sara here. I thought she could enjoy some of your confectionary sweets. Next time, I’ll just take her to Sugar Street.”

“How dare you!” Rip looked affronted by the very thought. “Since you haven’t been nice enough to get your friend something off the menu, I will. Sweet or savoury and tea or coffee?”

“Sweet and coffee,” Sara replied.

Rip’s face twisted. “American. Sweets and black water coming right up.”

“I like it with sugar and cream,” Sara called as he walked away.

“He’s a little prickly on the outside but really lovable,” Jonas told her.

“He seems sweet and you two seem like you have a really good relationship.”

“Yeah, I love him. He’s always been super supportive of everything I wanted to do.”

“That’s good. My dad is like that too. Never said no to things just because I was a girl. I got to take kickboxing with my little brother.”

“I’m an only child. What’s it like to have a sibling?”

Sara shrugged. “Depends. He was annoying and bratty when he was younger, I think we grew closer as we got older though.”

Rip returned with a plate of cake and a coffee for Sara.

“What about me?” Jonas whined.

Rip shot him a dirty look. “You know how to make yourself tea.”

“What about cake?”

“You already had some.”

“That was two hours ago! I deserve more.”

Rip shook his head. “I am not accommodating your sweet tooth.”

“I’m not as bad as Gigi, at least,” Jonas pointed out.

Rip snorted. “No one’s as bad as Gigi,” he muttered.

Sara frowned at his tone of voice and thought that perhaps Rip didn’t approve of Gigi, or like her very much. Instead of commenting she ate her cake. “Oh, this is delicious! It tastes like roses, but better.” She offered Jonas some of it.

“Thank you,” Rip said. “See, Jonas? That’s called manners.”

Jonas rolled his eyes and picked up a fork to eat the cake. “Shut up, I have manners, you taught me. You have no one to blame but yourself.” He ate the cake and hummed with delight. “It is great cake though, Dad.”

Rip smiled and ruffled his son’s hair even as Jonas ducked out of reach. “Thank you. Now, what do you two have planned for the day?”

“I offered to show Sara around the city. Figured I’d start with the best bakery ever. Besides, she’s met Gigi, figured she should meet you too.”

“What? She met Gigi before me? Well, now that just hurts.”

“Barely,” Sara assured Rip. “Just sort of ran into each other at the mall.”

“Of course, does love her shopping.” Rip rolled his eyes again. “Speaking of, don’t suppose you’ve spoken to your mother lately?”

“Last night. Why?” Jonas asked with a frown.

“I get the feeling she’s avoiding me. She was out of the house before I woke up this morning.”

“Really? She’s hardly ever up early. Don’t you usually have to drag her out of bed?”

“Not today, apparently.” Rip looked so forlorn for a moment that Sara almost wanted to give him a hug. But that would have been weird.

Jonas shook his head. “She hasn’t said anything to me. Is she mad at you?”

“If she is, I have no clue why. Which doesn’t really help my predicament.” Rip drummed his fingers on the table. “If she says anything…”

“I’ll let you know,” Jonas promised.

“Thank you.” Rip got up and kissed the top of Jonas’ head. “You two have fun today, okay?”

“Yup. Need help closing up?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Jonas nodded. “I’ll be back.”

“Thank you.” He nodded and smiled at Sara. “It was lovely meeting you. If you ever want baby pictures of Jonas, just ask me. I better get back to work.”

“You too.” Sara smiled as he walked away. “He’s so nice.”

“And embarrassing. My parents like to treat me like I’m still ten.”

“I’m sure they just love you.”

“Possibly too much,” Jonas muttered. Then he smiled at her. “Finish your cake and then we’ll get started.”

* * *

Sara swiped through her phone and checked the name of the flower shop before opening the door. The bell rang, signaling her entrance and she made her way to the desk when someone cut in front of her. Sara bit her lip to keep the annoyed remark from bubbling up.

“I’ll take the lilies, the purple and pink please. Oh, and an orange rose.”

Her voice sounded familiar and when she turned slightly, Sara could tell that it was Gigi. The older woman smiled brilliantly at her.

“You’re Jonas’ friend, aren’t you? Sara, was it?”

“Yeah, hi.” Sara shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. “Nice flowers. Are they for Jonas?”

Gigi laughed and shook her head. “No, they’re for his mum actually. She loves lilies.” Gigi touched them gently, a sad look on her face.

“Oh, is Jonas here?” Sara looked around the small shop.

“Outside. He’s being generous and getting me a chocolate croissant.”

Right on schedule, the bell rang and Jonas entered with two chocolate croissants. He paused and looked nervously between the two women before walking up and handing Gigi her treat. “Hi Sara.” He turned to his girlfriend. “Chocolate croissant, that is not as good as the one from Dad’s shop.” He gave her a pointed look.

Gigi said nothing as she bit into the flaky pastry. “He’ll never have to know. Will he, Jonas?”

Jonas shook his head. “Whatever argument you had with my dad-”

“Don’t start with me,” she warned. “Have a croissant.”

He sighed and took it with annoyance. Gigi smiled and kissed his cheek. Sara looked away awkwardly.

“I’m getting Miranda lilies, anything else? It’s her birthday so we’re visiting,” Gigi told Sara.

“Oh, happy birthday to her,” Sara told Jonas.

“Thanks,” he responded quietly. “Maybe some orchids? She loves those too.”

Gigi nodded and ordered them as well. When she turned back to face them, she drummed her fingers against the counter and gave them a mischievous smile. “Has Jonas told you how his parents met?”

“No, he hasn’t.”

“Jonas!” Gigi scolded him lightly. “It’s such a romantic story. They were childhood sweethearts and Rip was tripping over his feet half the time and Miranda finally had to be the one to ask him out because he was such a nervous wreck and didn’t do it himself.” She sent Jonas a glance. “Jonas takes on after his father in more ways than one.”

“Yeah, I’ve met him. He seems really nice,” Sara said.

Gigi’s smile dimmed slightly, touching her locket. “He’s very kind. A good and honest man.” She cleared her throat. “Have you seen a picture of her?”

“Who?”

“Miranda, of course. She’s gorgeous.” Gigi pulled out her phone and started flipping through pictures. “See?” She showed Sara a picture of a beautiful brunette woman holding a baby in her arms. Sara could already see the small resemblances between Gigi and Jonas’ mother. What was that old saying? Sons marry their mothers?

“She’s beautiful,” Sara agreed. So was Gigi, she thought bitterly.

“Isn’t she?”

“Why do you have a picture of mum on your phone?” Jonas asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Gigi rolled her eyes. “It’s a picture of you. See how adorable you are? Look at those chubby cheeks!” She had a nostalgic look on her face.

“Gigi. Stop.”

“But you were so cute!”

“Gigi!”

Gigi huffed and pouted. “Fine. Ruin all my fun.”

“How did you even get a picture of me that young?”

“Your father, obviously.”

“The father that you’re currently mad at?”

“I’m not mad.” Gigi turned back to Sara as she wondered why Gigi was so close with Jonas’ dad in the first place. “What brings you to the flower shop today?”

Honestly, the woman jumped topics so much it threw Sara completely off base all the time. “Oh, I’m picking up flowers, actually. I got a delivery and apparently I had to pick it up.”

“Oh, boyfriend?” Gigi probed.

Sara blushed, annoyed that this woman was clearly teasing her on her constant singleness. “No. No boyfriend. Just from my parents. They worry about me in another city.”

“Aw, how sweet. Did you hear that, Jonas? She’s single.” Gigi gave Jonas a pointed look that Sara could only take to mean that she didn’t want her boyfriend hanging out with Sara anymore.

Jonas turned a bright red. “Don’t you have to wait in the car or something?” he demanded.

Gigi hummed. “Do I?”

“Yes.” Jonas gritted his teeth. “Please go and call my father and I’ll get the flowers.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Gigi!”

She sighed dramatically and Sara got the impression that Gigi liked it when things went her way or not at all. She stayed quiet as the woman went up on her tiptoes to kiss Jonas’ cheek and squeezed his hand.

“Love you, my darling. I’ll see you in the car.”

“Love you too,” Jonas said quietly. As Gigi left, he apologized to Sara again. “Sorry, she’s really…involved in my life.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sara tried to laugh it off. She handed him the bouquet of flowers the clerk had made for him. “Enjoy spending time with your mom.”

“Thanks.” He took the flowers. “See you around?”

Sara nodded. She didn’t mind seeing Jonas, she just didn’t know if Gigi would be okay with her seeing him again.

* * *

“Sara, we’re over here!”

Sara tried to follow the sound of William’s voice and waved at him. She linked arms with her roommates and they made their way through the crowd to William and Jonas. She smiled and gave William a hug.

“It’s so good to see you!” she yelled over the loud club music.

“You too!”

“Oh, these are my roommates, Zoey and Ruby. This is William, we’ve been friends forever,” Sara said loudly. She locked eyes with Jonas and felt the fluttery feeling in her chest again. “And this is Jonas.”

While everyone introduced themselves, Sara slowly made her way in between William and Jonas. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her for a quick hug.

“This was a good idea,” he said, leaning in close so she could hear him over the music.

Sara nodded, the fluttery nervous feeling moving up her body. “Yeah, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Me too. Did you want a drink?”

Sara shook her head. “I’m good for right now. I only like clubs for the atmosphere, not really the drinking.” She grinned as the song changed to something fast paced and familiar.

Jonas laughed. “You like this song? Your eyes just widened like a kid in a candy shop.”

“I love this song!”

“You wanna dance?”

Sara hesitated, she didn’t want to be some kind of homewrecker or the other woman. Just because Jonas wasn’t out with his girlfriend didn’t mean he was suddenly single. Jonas seemed to catch on to her hesitance and backtracked.

“Only if you want to,” he said.

“Are you sure that’s okay?” she asked. Gigi didn’t seem like the sharing type.

Jonas looked past her at their friends. “Are you guys okay if we go dance to this song?”

“Go ahead, have fun!” William said, winking at Sara. She glared at him; didn’t he realize Jonas was taken? Why was he encouraging this?

“We’ll come too,” Zoey said, linking arms with Ruby and William. “Let’s go.”

Sara shot her a grateful look and turned to Jonas who looked slightly put out, but he smiled and nodded. He took her by the hand and pulled her into the dancing crowd. Sara laughed as she moved to the music, feeling the exhilaration of the beat. She swapped partners between Zoey and Jonas and once with William. Somehow, one song turned to three then four until Sara was practically out of breath. Tiredly, she made her way off the dance floor.

“Oh, come on, one more song,” William insisted, tugging on her hand.

“I need a break!”

“Boo!” William let go. “I’m replacing you with Zoey, she’s more fun than you!”

Sara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her oldest friend. When she turned, Jonas was by her side again.

“Oh my god, you’re going to give me a heart attack!” Sara placed a hand over her chest and slapped his arm with the other. “Make some noise, would you?”

Jonas laughed. “I’m sorry. I thought you heard me but I guess it’s still too loud. Water?”

Parched, she nodded. She followed Jonas to the bar where he ordered two waters and a beer for himself. Sara sat in the stool next to him and thanked him. He smiled and passed her the glass of water as he sipped his own. His phone buzzed on the bar and Sara caught a glance at the text.

“Gigi?” she asked.

Jonas picked it up, looked at it, and then frowned.

“What’s wrong? Are you in trouble?” Sara became irrationally worried that somehow Gigi had secret cameras here and had watched them dancing.

“No, but Gigi is.” He typed something back and turned to give her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I have to go.’

“Because Gigi is in trouble?” she said tiredly. Sara got the feeling that Jonas would always jump up to help his darling girlfriend when needed.

Jonas frowned at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Sara shook her head and waved him off. “You should go to Gigi. She’ll probably be angry if you don’t.”

“Sara, you’re being weird,” he said slowly. “I am sorry that I have to leave, really.”

“I know.” She sighed loudly. “It’s just that whenever Gigi calls you jump and I know you love her but…Jonas she doesn’t treat you that well.” Sometimes, it was like she treated him like he was a child. “I mean she – she just seems so shallow and she’s demanding and-”

Something flashed in Jonas’ eyes as his face hardened that made her stop. It wasn’t something Sara had ever seen on him before. Anger. At her.

“She loves me,” he said forcefully. “I know she can be a bit much for anybody, but she loves me with all her heart. Probably more than should be possible and she looks out for me. Don’t ever say she doesn’t love me or treats me badly.”

Sara almost flinched at the harshness of his voice. Contritely, she nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, you did. I love Gigi, I always have and I always will. So, if she asks me to spend time with her or help her out, I’ll do it. And right now, her car broke down and I need to go get her before she gets in trouble.”

Sara realized how badly she had screwed this up and apologized again. “Right, of course. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – I know it’s not my place-”

“It’s not.”

“I’m sorry.”

The tension left his shoulders a bit and Jonas sighed, rubbing his temples and nodded. “Okay, good. I just wanted to make that clear.”

“You did.”

Jonas gave her a sad look that made Sara feel like she’d kicked a puppy. Somehow, things still didn’t feel right between them.

“Look, I gotta go. Will you tell William for me?”

Sara nodded and watched him leave. She turned back to the bartender and ordered a drink for herself. Time to drown in her sorrows and stupidity.

* * *

A plate of cake came into Sara’s field of vision, distracting her from her laptop. She looked up and saw Rip Hunter with a soft smile on his face. Sara looked back down at the cake and saw it was her favourite flavor – raspberry and white chocolate.

“Is that for me?”

“On the house,” Rip took the seat next to her, “you looked a little down.”

Sara cut off a bit of the cake with her fork and ate it. Mr. Hunter made the most delicious cakes, she decided. “I’m just stressed. Work and all.”

Rip gave her a knowing look, clearly seeing through her lies. “You know you’ve grown to be a bit of a regular here now.”

Sara blushed. “Well, you make amazing desserts.”

“Yes, I do. But that’s not what I meant. I’ve seen you in here plenty of times to know that this isn’t just work. It’s something else. Now, forgive me if I’m overstepping, but it wouldn’t have anything to do with Jonas, would it?”

Sara swallowed her cake; it went down like a rock to the pit of her stomach. “Maybe.”

“Thought it might. Would it help if I took responsibility for whatever idiotic thing he said or did?”

“What?” Sara blinked in surprise.

Rip shrugged. “He’s my son, and as my lovely wife is so happy to tell me, he takes on after me. Idiocy and all.”

Sara couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head. “No, no, he didn’t say anything. I think this time it was my fault.” She picked at her cake, scared to tell the father of her crush the whole truth and have it get back to Jonas. “I hurt his feelings and I’m scared he won’t want to be friends with me again.”

Rip rolled his eyes. “Trust me, he misses you.”

“He does?” And just like that, Sara’s heart fluttered again.

“He does, unless there’s another reason for his constant moping about.”

“Maybe he and Gigi had a fight,” suggested Sara.

“She can be vindictive, but never towards Jonas.”

He had a look on his face that seemed a cross between jealousy and sadness. Sara couldn’t make out what it was before she remembered that the last time she’d been here with Jonas, Rip had been having trouble with his own life partner.

“Are you and your wife still fighting?” she asked, before realizing what she’d asked. “Sorry! I mean it’s none of my business.”

“It’s fine.” Rip shrugged. “Don’t know if you could call it fighting. More avoidance and cold shoulder. I mean, have you seen her around here at all? She always visits me at work and she hasn’t been in once this week.”

Sara really didn’t know why he was asking her. It wasn’t like she’d ever met Jonas’ mother. “And you still don’t know why?”

Rip snorted. “I’d like to meet one person that knows why that woman does what she does,” he muttered. He looked contrite a split second later and shook his head. “And that is not something the friend of my son needs to know.” Rip stood up. “I should get back to work.”

“Right, thank you for the cake.”

“You’re welcome. I do hope you and Jonas work things out. He’s very happy around you.”

Sara smiled down at her cake. “He makes me pretty happy too,” she murmured.

* * *

The entire point of a girls’ night was so that Sara didn’t have to think of any boys. Any boys that specifically were named Jonas. Except, it was really hard to do that when his girlfriend was at the nightclub without him. Worse, she seemed to be in trouble. Despite what she’d said to Jonas before, even if she hadn’t already felt horrible about it, she would never wish any harm on the other woman. Sara followed Gigi as she turned the corner, finding her yelling at some man.

“Take a hint! I said leave me alone!” she practically growled. “I’m taken!”

Sara saw the man advance and stepped forward. “Hey! Leave her alone.” She looked around and found some men dressed in black uniforms. She waved them over. “Security! Security!”

“What’s the problem?”

“Nothing!” the jerk insisted. “I didn’t do anything!”

“He was harassing my friend!” Sara exclaimed.

“Come on, out with you.”

The two security officers grabbed the man, too drunk to struggle despite his protests and escorted out of the building. Sara’s heart quieted down, the blood pounding in her ears faded away. She turned to look at Gigi. For once, the woman didn’t look perfect. Even with the makeup, Sara could tell that she had bags under her eyes, her complexion looked pale and shiny.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly, reaching out to her.

“Oh,” Gigi moaned, putting a hand to her stomach, “I don’t feel too good.”

Sara’s eyes widened and she took Gigi into her arms. “Okay, come on.” Quickly, Sara led her down the narrow hall and pushed open the bathroom door. Gigi immediately ran to one of the stalls. Sara did her best to give the other woman some privacy and turned on the faucet to drown out the sounds of her retching. There was a flush and a whimper but Gigi didn’t come back out.

Sara turned off the faucet and knocked on the stall door. “Gigi? Are you okay?”

“Don’t call me that,” she groaned.

Slowly, Sara opened the door and found Gigi leaning against the toilet, still looking sick.

“Get off the floor, it’s disgusting. You’ll ruin your dress.” Sara wrinkled her nose and helped the woman back onto her wobbly heels. She took her over to the sink. As Gigi washed her hands, Sara wet a paper towel and dabbed at her face.

“Don’t call me Gigi,” she repeated. “Only Jonas calls me that. Only him.”

Sara frowned. “Isn’t that your name?”

She snorted. “My name is Gideon. Gigi for short for Jonas, and then it just stuck with him.”

Sara continued to stare at her in surprise.

Gideon huffed. “Did he seriously not tell you my name? Bloody hell!”

“I thought your name was Gigi! Like, I don’t know, you know, like head cheerleader and everything. I mean you’re peppy and small and pretty and – really not Gigi?”

Gideon gave her an affronted look. “Really. Honestly, who would be cruel enough to name their daughter that? And I grew up in England. We don’t follow your stupid Americanized sports. Besides, I’m scared of heights. I’d never make it to the top of the pyramid.”

“Oh.” Sara turned away, fixing her hair in the mirror for something to do. “Are you here alone?”

Gideon stared at her reflection. “Yes.”

“Maybe you should go home,” she said gently.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’ve been harassed and you just threw up and you’ve clearly had too much to drink-”

“I haven’t had a drop,” she said in a steely voice. Sara could feel the force of her glare and almost cowered on the spot but her parents had raised her better than that. “And I’m not going to stand here and get a bollocking from a child!”

Her mouth fell open, this time Sara was affronted. “You’re not that much older than me!” Only a few years, for sure.

Gideon’s lips quirked. “Old enough.” Her expression changed to something more tinged with despair.

“Do you want me to call Jonas?”

“No. No, I’m not bothering him with this.”

Sara considered leaving her, but Gideon was clearly in no state to be left alone. Gently, she touched her arm. “Are you all right?”

Gideon took a shaky breath and shook her head. “I-” her voice broke. “I’m pregnant.” The dam broke and tears began streaming down her face.

Sara’s heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. “Congratulations,” she said hollowly. “I don’t understand. That’s a good thing, isn’t it? Why are you crying?”

Gideon grabbed a paper towel and blew her nose loudly. “How can it be? I – I don’t know – what if he doesn’t want a baby? I mean how can we parent a baby at this age? And Jonas – he – he’s twenty-three-”

“Does Jonas know?”

Gideon shook her head miserably. “I haven’t told anybody.”

Sara patted her shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way. “You know that at the end of the day whatever you choose to do it is your decision. He can’t force anything on you. But…I think he’d be a great father, Gideon.”

“Obviously.” She blew her nose again and fiddled with a silver locket around her neck. “But what if I can’t be a good mother? I mean – I’ve never had a baby before! They’re so small and they cry and they’re messy and what if my own child hates me?” In a quieter voice she added, “What if he resents me for my choice?”

“I think it’s pretty clear that he loves you a lot. I don’t think he could ever resent you, Gideon.”

Gideon hiccupped and took a shaky breath. It took a few more sniffles and whimpers until she finally began composing herself. “You’re sweet,” she murmured. “I can see why Jonas likes you so much.”

Sara looked away, ashamed of her feelings now that Jonas was going to be a father. She was about to apologize when a phone rang. Gideon sighed and dug out her phone from her purse. She hesitated for a moment before picking up the call.

“Hi…I’m fine, I just…yeah, all right, I’ll come home…Love you too.”

Gideon put her phone away and examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and most of her makeup had come off given her a raccoon like appearance. “I should get home,” she said finally.

“Are you okay to drive?”

“I took a cab; I’ll get one back.” Gideon cleared her throat. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell Jonas about this. I don’t want him to think less of me.” She shook her head. “Coming here was a mistake in the first place I just wanted to…stop thinking so much.”

Sara nodded dumbly, unsure of how to respond.

“Thank you, for the shoulder to cry on. Quite literally.” Gideon smiled at her.

“Are you going to tell him?” Sara blurted out.

Gideon grabbed her purse and gave her an indiscernible look. “Good night, Sara.”

* * *

Sara paced in front of The Gingerbread House. Jonas was late. He was so, so late. She glanced at her phone again to make sure she hadn’t just imagined his reply. No, it was real. He had texted her back and told her he’d meet her.

“Sara!”

She looked up and saw Jonas walking towards her. Sara felt like she could cry in relief. Instead, she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Oh, I’m so happy you came. Thank you!”

Jonas patted her back as she pulled away awkwardly. There lingered a faint red blush on his cheeks and neck. He nodded absentmindedly. “It’s fine. You said it was an emergency.”

“It is. I just – I have to tell you something, except I’m not quite sure how to.” Sara worried she would lose his friendship but she’d feel worse if he didn’t know about the impending baby his girlfriend was having.

“It’s okay. Let’s go inside and we can talk.”

“But it’s not open yet.” In her rush to tell Jonas about the pregnancy she’d neglected to remember the hours of the shop.

“Yes, but I am the son of the owner who happens to have a key.” He fished out a ring of keys from his pocket and grinned at her. “Come on, Dad will be coming in shortly too.”

He opened the door and gestured her in. Sara stood awkwardly in the dark until Jonas began turning on the lights. He pulled a chair off one of the tables and set it on the ground, then did the same with the other.

“Sit.”

Sara sat, staring at him clearly for the first time and suddenly wondering if she’d made a terrible decision.

“I have something to tell you,” she started out shakily. “I…”

“I think I know what this is about.”

She sighed heavily. Gideon had told him. “You do? Oh, thank goodness.”

“Yeah.” Jonas ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I know we haven’t talked much since our little spat but your friendship does mean a lot to me even if we only just met. Even if it’s for the sake of throwing William joint birthday parties or something, I want to bury the hatchet. So, I’m sorry.”

“That’s really nice of you. I’m sorry too, for everything I said. But that’s not really what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“It’s not?”

“It’s about Gideon.”

Jonas frowned and sat up straighter. “What’s wrong with Gigi?”

Sara took a deep breath. “Gideon’s pregnant. You’re going to be a father.”

The door creaked open just as the words left Sara’s mouth and in walked in Rip, hand in hand with Gideon. Sara’s jaw dropped as she saw their clear intimacy.

“You got someone pregnant?” Rip demanded of his son, having only heard the ending words.

“Jonas, how could you?” Gideon slapped Rip’s arm. “I thought you gave him the talk and spoke to him about using protection?”

“Ow! I did!”

“Why is your girlfriend with your dad?” Sara asked slowly. Her line of sight moved from the couple to Jonas, who had turned sickly pale, staring wide-eyed back at Sara. She wasn’t entirely sure if he was even breathing anymore.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

“Girlfriend? Whose girlfriend? I thought Sara was your girlfriend,” Gideon asked, in confusion while something akin to realization sparked in Rip’s eyes. “Did you knock Sara up?”

“Oh my god!” Jonas groaned, placing his head in his arms, cheeks a furious red.

“Darling, you look unwell.” Gideon stroked his hair. She turned to Rip. “Should we take him to a doctor?”

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be needed.” Rip strategically shuffled a few steps back.

“This is so much worse than the time I looked in your bedside drawer,” Jonas mumbled. This time, Gideon turned a bright pink.

Rip rolled his eyes. “Serves you right for snooping around. So, just to clarify, you didn’t knock anyone up?”

“No!”

Rip sighed and placed a hand to his heart. “Thank goodness, I’m too young to be a grandfather.”

“But apparently still young enough to be a dad again?” Jonas shot back, glaring at the two of them. “I’m twenty-three!”

“Who told you?” Gideon demanded. “Was it her?” Gideon glared at Sara as she cuddled Jonas close to her. “You know this doesn’t mean I’ll love you any less, right?”

Jonas batted her hands away. “I know, I know. Gigi!”

“Wait, did Sara know before me? That’s a little rude,” Rip said.

“It was the slip of the tongue. Honestly, it’s not my fault, Rip. I had a break down and she just happened to be in the right time and place.”

“When were you planning on telling me?” Jonas asked.

“We were going to tell you over dinner. You tend to be a little dramatic at times,” said Rip.

“He gets it from you,” Gideon replied.

“I am not dramatic!” cried Jonas.

Gideon glanced from Jonas to Rip. “Your son.”

“And yours.”

“I’m so confused,” Sara said. “Isn’t she your…”

“My mother,” Jonas said quickly. “Gigi, is my mother.”

“Obviously.” Gideon kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight despite Jonas’ protests.

Sara blinked, realizing that Gideon was hugging and embarrassing Jonas just like her mother did with her brother. “But – but she’s so young!”

“Thank you,” Gideon replied. “I like her.”

“But I thought she was-”

“Not my girlfriend!” Jonas yelled. He placed a hand over his stomach. “Oh, I don’t know whether to throw up or throw myself off a cliff.”

“That would be the dramatics I’d mentioned,” Rip said mildly as he shuffled in the background looking for something chocolate. It would be necessary soon.

“I’m confused. Who’s your girlfriend?” Gideon asked, searching for answers.

“According to Sara, you are, my love.” Rip gently took a shell-shocked Gideon and settled her into a chair, placing a chocolate éclair in front of her. “Here, have some chocolate.”

“But – but – he’s a baby!” Gideon declared.

“I know, dear.”

“A child!”

“Yes, dear.”

Gideon tore off a piece of the éclair with her teeth and chomped angrily. “Why the hell would anyone think I’m his – his-” Unable to even finish the sentence, she ate more chocolate as Rip rubbed her back.

“You know, this might not have been a problem if you’d just married me when I asked and wore a wedding ring, maybe then people wouldn’t assume things. You already refer to me as your husband and Jonas’ mother.”

Gideon glared at him. “You already have a wife! And it’s nothing more than a stupid piece of paper anyway. My locket is all the promise I need.”

“Give me that,” Jonas said, finally starting to recover. He pulled Gideon’s locket off her neck as she complained, and opened it up for Sara to see the pictures. Inside was one picture of Rip, the other side a picture of Rip, Gideon, and a small Jonas.

“I don’t understand,” Sara said, shaking her head. “You said he has a wife,” she pointed at Gideon. “And I’ve seen a picture of your mom. You said her name was Miranda!”

Jonas sighed and nodded. “Mom died when I was really little. And when I was ten, Dad just happened to fall in love with a woman only a decade older than me.”

“Thirteen years older,” Gideon corrected. “And only eight years younger than your father. Not my fault he procreated so young.”

Jonas rolled her eyes and slid her back the necklace which she hastily put back on. “They never got married but for all intents and purposes, Gigi is my mother. She raised me.”

“But…Gigi?”

Jonas blushed as Gideon jumped in to explain, “He had a lisp and a bit of a stutter, couldn’t say Gideon so we stuck with Gigi. It was so cute!” Gideon pinched his cheeks.

“Years of speech therapy and not a day of regular therapy,” Jonas muttered.

“So, she’s not your girlfriend?” Sara repeated slowly.

“Definitely not!”

“Come on, Gideon. Let’s give them some space.” Rip tugged Gideon to her feet.

“I can’t believe she thought I was his girlfriend,” Gideon muttered. “The audacity of it.”

“Yes, dear.”

“So, they…” Sara trailed off.

“Have been together for thirteen years. And despite what it may seem like, are very much in love. Apparently enough to have another baby.” Jonas frowned at the thought of having a baby brother or sister at this age.

“I’m sorry.” Sara looked contrite. “I just saw her and you and I don’t know, my mind apparently made up some weird scenario.”

Jonas’ lips quirked. “Clearly. I thought you knew she was my mother.”

Sara shook her head. “I really didn’t.” Looking back on it, Sara should have realized. Gideon had always treated Jonas more like a child than a boyfriend. “She just loves you a lot.”

“She does. Although she did ground me when I hit my growth spurt and was taller than her. And started wearing a lot of heels.” Jonas laughed to himself. “It’s actually really silly that you thought that she was - or that I had any girlfriend when – when I’ve actually really wanted to ask you out.”

Sara’s eyes widened and her heart fluttered again. “Really?”

“Really!” Gideon yelled in the background.

“Gideon, let them be,” Rip said, trying to pull Gideon into the back with him.

“Rip, the boy needs help. Please say yes! He’s been moping over you for the past month!”

“Gideon, leave them alone!”

“I’m trying to help! I have money riding on this. He’s as bad you are and clearly can’t take a hint. And apparently, she’s as bad as him. At least Miranda finally asked you out. I mean with me you took seven months just to-”

“Come help me in the back.”

“If I don’t step in now, then who knows how long-”

“I have chocolate.”

Gideon paused and immediately softened. “Chocolate? Well why didn’t you just start with that.”

She headed to the back all on her own and Rip sighed and shook his head. “Love you too!”

Sara and Jonas watched as they disappeared into the kitchen. Slowly, he turned back to face her.

“Well, now that you’ve met my crazy family properly, realize that they’re my family, and assuming the new baby doesn’t drive us all mad. Will you please go out on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

* * *

_Two Years Later_

“Did you know that Gigi was about my age when she moved in with us. Can you imagine voluntarily becoming parents at this age?” Jonas asked his girlfriend.

“Yeah, crazy.” Sara continued to coo at his baby sister in the stroller and make funny faces at her.

Jonas rolled his eyes. Once again, Ella’s cuteness won out. “Well, it would have been nice if I’d gotten the choice instead of simply told to babysit her.”

“Oh, come on, she’s adorable!”

“Yeah, and I’ve had to change her diapers.” Jonas tickled Ella’s stomach. “I won’t forget this. I won’t!”

She began to fuss and Jonas rolled her stroller back and forth as people jogged by them in the park. One lady paused and smiled at them.

“Oh, your daughter is so cute. You both must be so happy. Congrats.”

Jonas simply nodded, having heard it a million times by now, he’d gotten tired of correcting people. With an age difference this big, it was an honest mistake.

“Excuse me?” Sara’s eyes bugged out as she glared at the lady. “Do I look like her mother? I am black and this baby is clearly white and you think that just because I am of a childbearing age this is my daughter?”

“Sara…”

“Hush, Jonas. I would really like to know what this lady is – hey, where are you going? Come back here! I am talking to you!”

Jonas shook his head and patted his girlfriend’s hand, listening to her angry tirade, wondering exactly when he’d started living his father’s life.

“You think this is bad,” he murmured at Ella, “Wait until Gigi and Dad are mistaken for your grandparents.”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I might make a companion piece from Jonas' pov


End file.
